


Smells Like Teen Spirit

by FangirlTrash0414, Undertale_Sins023



Series: Rewriting these [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Daddy Issues, Drug Abuse, F/M, Mommy Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Has Bad Coping Mechanisms, Sans is 17, School Sucks, Sorta Vented My BAd, Soulmates, Teenager Shit, Teenagers, Teenagers Going Through Actual Teenager Stuff, Teenagers Smoking Marijuana, To Be Continued, reader has mommy issues, reader is 17, sans has daddy issues, school setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlTrash0414/pseuds/FangirlTrash0414, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Sins023/pseuds/Undertale_Sins023
Summary: Sans knew when he saw her, Y/N L/N when she was in the corner of the cafeteria all by herself. He was screwed, considering how his soul practically took a leap when he saw her.
Relationships: Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Rewriting these [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063655
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: “Smells Like Teen Spirit” By Nirvana (duh)

“The eyes are the gateway to the soul” 

  
  


Sans sighed annoyed, as he looked up at the whiteboard of math class. Not like he wants to be here cuz he doesn't. He’s here due to the treaty they’ve (the whole monster kind) recently made, and since he’s considered a “teenager” in human terms. He was obliged to attend human high school. In other words he’s in prison. A prison where he doesn’t wanna be at right now due to him already knowing this shit. Sorta hard not knowing what this shit is due his father being WD Gaster, and meaning he passed his intelligence to his sons. He bets his little brother (he’s a grade lower than he is) ain’t having fun himself. They- all monsters, are used to fighting constantly and being on the brink of survival. Not going to school for fucks sake, and other pleasantries that humans are used to having. But of course being that he’s finally on the surface with his brother he really shouldn’t complain. (And his Dad but he’s not really on good terms with his father at the time being). Sans snapped out of his thoughts, disregarding them. As the teacher ahead passed out the papers for homework. 

All of a sudden the bell rang, and Sans was happy (yet not at the same time) that it was lunch time. At lunchtime anybody can't really complain about it, but in a way it's a short amount of time to gobble up all of your food. So Sans himself? He felt neutral about lunch. He got up from his desk and started to walk there, wanting to teleport but every monster had to refrain from using magic in public spaces. Which honestly didn’t sit right with him. 

Humans were allowed to carry guns on their person in public? But monsters couldn’t use magic in public? Yeah don’t get him wrong he knows all of the monster kind in his world didnt come from a kind place. But they were able to control themselves. They know when to use their and when NOT to use their magic. Just because their race is called “monsters” it doesn’t mean they don’t know their manners. 

Sans finally entered the cafeteria, and he was about to get in like until he felt the urge to look around. He spotted a human, female. In the corner of the cafeteria. She had a burger in one hand while she had a book in the other. Glasses adorned her face as she was concentrating on the book she was reading. She was on the “heavier” side when it came to human figures. But some reason Sans couldn’t stop looking at her. She was cute, and he chuckled to himself when she saw her eyebrows furrow- as something interesting must’ve happened in the book in her hands. 

He felt the urge to CHECK her, so he did. 

*CHECK 

*Y/N L/N- ATK 6. DEF 10. LV 1

*She just wants to be like the girls in the books she reads. 

Sans hummed to himself as he saw that, to be quite honest that’s a pretty depressing thing. The now named Y/N must not be lucky when it comes to dating or whatever it may be. His thoughts were interrupted by his little brother. 

“Sans! Why Are You Standing There And Doing Nothing?! Get Your Food!” He demanded from sans. 

Sans held the urge to roll his eyelights in his eye sockets but he did flip him off. He did what he was demanded of from his little brother (papyrus) , as his said little brother was cursing at him. As he got the same thing as that Y/N chick got. 

__________________

Y/N sighed to herself when she looked up from her book, the cafeteria still full of teenagers her age (ranging from 15-18 year olds). She looked over to the empty space that’s right by here to only see that a pair of skeletons were walking towards her way. She recognized immediately, they were both tall. (The shorter one is rumored to be 7 foot and his little brother to be 8 foot). The shorter of the two she knew was named Sans, Sans the skeleton. He was reserved, and seemed like he didn’t wanna be here. (But that’s relatable who really wants to be in high school?) and his little brother Papyrus. She’s heard of them due to rumors around school about the newly added monster pair to the small town high school. But she didn’t have any hate towards them like some other students do here. 

Y/N’s eyes met SAN’s eyelights, and it seemed like the world around them disappeared. Like it was only them two in the whole cafeteria. The sounds in the room disappeared as so did the people. She felt her life flash behind her eyes. She also had to witness the skeletons in front of her memories also. 

Memories of being in a mountain locked up for the majority of your childhood. To have to fight over and over for you and your little brothers lives. The crying, the coming home drunk (monster alcohol ages are different). The misfits with the said little brother. The RESETS. RESETS? The genocide runs? 

All of it, the rush of memories stopped when she felt something be on top of her chest. She looked down to see a light blue heart. And she looked ahead to see an upside down white heart. That belonged to Sans. He looked like he was nervous, red sweat dripping down his skull. His skull indented on top of his eyes to look like he was straining himself. He dropped his tray, which the sound made Y/N snap out of her daze. She ran up to him as he was hunched over the floor. She kept a hold onto his shoulders. 

“Sans! Sans!” She yelled as the background around them returned. People were staring but honestly she didn’t give a shit. 

Sans was panting as he grabbed her hand, to only stand up and walk her to somewhere. That somewhere? She wasn’t so sure to be frank. But his steps were rushed as he pushed the school library’s doors open. No one was in there, which made Y/N wander to dirty thoughts. Which confused her but it wasn’t unwelcome. 

They were both in an area that most people aren’t in in a maze of book shelves. And it seemed they were in the middle of it. Sans let’s go of her hand as he started to pace back and forth. 

“Alright, dollface guess what? We are soulmates so that means that we are supposed to be together forever blah blah blah all that cheesy shit.” He growled out. His thick New York accent came through. 

The statement of being soulmates didn’t really shock Y/N she just didn’t expect hers to be with Sans. However she ain’t gonna complain, and she knew from the articles she read that soulmates are a big deal to monsters. That they’re not supposed to be taken lightly. 

She was silent not knowing what to say, as her chest pulsed in what seemed to be in need. Sans growled as she felt him push her against a bookshelf. His frame towering over her (and for a woman she’s above average height being 5’’8), his clothed rib cage rubbing against her clothed breasts. Which the sensation brought a tingle within her. He growled, bringing his face next to her ear.

“Now Dollface howabout you shut your damn soul up?” He growled out slowly. As his fingers gripped into the book shelves behind her. A slight cracking can be heard however that just added to the excitement for Y/N. 

“Sorta can’t control it?” She felt her face go red. As she looked down at her shoes. 

She felt boney fingers grip her jaw in a loose grip. As she was forced to look up into Sans’ eyelights. 

“You have any idea what I wanna do t’ you dollface?” He asked, his white lights turned red. 

Without hesitation as she felt like she should feel hesitant. “Tell me” it came out a little weird considering his hand is on her jaw. However he did understand her. 

He chuckled darkly as he let go of her jaw, as his fingers started to trace her neck.

“I’d collar you sweetheart, with a big ol’ name tag that says “Sans” and you’d do the same for me.. customary in monster culture.” He stated simply. Imaging how Y/N would look like in a collar that he chose just for her. And she’d look downright delicious in one too. 

Y/N nodded, as her blush started to darken. She gulped nervously however she didn’t feel the need to back away from the huge, 17 year old skeleton monster. If anything she felt like she should be near him even more, like that heart in front of her is telling her to do so. Even though it is a part of her, yet a sane part of her mind was screaming for her to run- and to never turn back. 

  
  



	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see more info about Y/N and her issues. Same with Sans   
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in Quarantine so you bet imma finish this story and more to come ASAP.
> 
> Inspiration for this song: Michelle by: Sir Chloe

“Hey, remember that person you thought you couldn’t live without? Well, look at you living and shit.” 

Y/N grumbled to herself as she laid her head down on her pillow, her soul beating fast- so fast it hurt. She knew deep down she was happy for herself for once, for herself that is. She actually just thought she would be the last person to have a soulmate. She’s sure that Sans is great and all, it's just her. She, herself has issues- whether its to drug abuse to commitment issues (She got them). She grunted to herself when she felt her phone vibrate right by her head, and she ignored it for the time being. It was probably Sans, making sure she was okay considering he may have felt the pain in her soul. She felt an overwhelming emotion come over her. She growled to herself from the sudden anger (mainly annoyance 

), she brought her hand up to her phone. And threw it across her room against the wall. The vibrating of the phone stopped, and Y/N grunted as the phone seemed to be cracked however she lacked the motivation to go check it. 

Y/N breathed through her nostrils as she felt the need to smoke one, however knowing that she has a soulmate.  _ For some fucking reason.  _ She didn’t wanna influence sans under her drugged up mind. When she does drugs, it's a very heavy amount. To attempt to run away from her issues. However, she knew deep down no matter how many pills she swallowed, and how much weed she smoked. Her issues would never go away, and of course consciously she always knew that. But whenever she lit one, to inhale the burn leaf smoke to forget about it. Life, heartbreak, and disappointment. 

Heartbreak? Y/N knows how that feels like, to be betrayed by the ones that you thought would never betray you. But of course it all boils down to, “Who Broke Your Heart The First Time?”. Well Y/N’s personal heartbreak is her mommy, Mommy? Y/N got them mommy issues on point that's for damn sure. Need someone to correct your mistakes? In a rude fucking way? Y/N’s mom got you. Need someone to yell at you for every little god damn thing? Y/N’s Mom got you. Need someone to rush you over and over? Y/N’s mom got you? How about not respecting boundaries? Y/N grunts as she packs a bowl in her pipe (Was getting the good shit while her nihilistic thinking was getting to her, y'know the usual), the dark green, grassy smelling opiate in the little curved part of it. Brought a Nirvana Band light to the bowl and went to fucking town on it. Lighting it, the smoke went inside her mouth as she inhaled it, feeling the amazing burn of weed. (Or marijuana if you want to be technical). Exhaling the smoke, her room became foggy, and the burnt grassy/leafy smell became anew. Y/N felt herself relax, not seeing anything funky like you usually would in TV shows when characters would smoke weed. Y/N just felt light, like she was on a cloud and just kept going up and up- escaping the reality of things. Now, the real question is? How did her mom break her heart? Well that's fucking  _ easy _ why didn’t ya just say so? Just one simple fucking word: Expectations. 

Expectations are what makes any relationship crumble. Whether it's to a platonic relationship to a romantic one. Y/N just wanted a fucking decent mother who didn’t treat like shit, and then make excuses afterwards because she has to project her own traumas onto her daughter. Too much? 

“Go damnit I lost my buzz, fucking old lady- even thinking of her makes me so fucking stressed.” Y/N said to herself. 

Y/N took another hit, wanting to forget about her mother, even if it will be temporary. Y/N sighed through her nose,making the smoke go through her nostrils. Making her seem like a dragon. She felt her eyes become dry, and they're most likely red due to the marijuana she was smoking. She heard a tap on her window (Her window being upstairs, being the only room upstairs). She grunted annoyed as she tried to ignore it, however that tapping got more persistent. Groaning, annoyed- she got up ( her mattress groaning under her as she did) to walk to the window. To look down to only see the one face she didn't wanna see at the time being: Sans. 

Sans? She doesn’t know him well and doesn’t know if he is going to snark on her or not. However that thought was quickly diminished as she opened the window that he was below of. She could see that he was sweating, of some sort as the sweat was glowing red. That doesn’t matter right at the moment, what matters is that her soulmate won’t fucking snark on her. 

“What do you want Sans?” She asked, her voice slightly scratchy from the lack of use. 

Sans snorted and crossed his arms looking up at her, “Wanna join ya’ dollface” He stated bluntly. 

And right when he said that he was suddenly sitting on her windowsill, lazing about as he smirked at her. Y/N blushed from the haze of the weed smoke and her soul. Sans hummed to himself as he got off the window sill easily. He walked over to Y/N, towering over her easily, and he chuckled. The deep baritone chuckle rang throughout y/n’s body and honestly she would ask him to do it again. 

“Ye high as a kite dollface. Now lets share y’know the good ol’ puff, puff pass.” Sans suggested, walking to her bed sitting his bony pelvis down onto it. He spotted the pipe immediately and took an inhale of it himself, as he did the smoke went through his eye sockets and mouth. 

Y/N giggled somewhat as she went over to Sans, sitting right by him. Sans grinned towards her, hearing her giggles brought warmth towards his cold soul. He passed the pipe to Y/N, without hesitation she lit it up and inhaled the smoke that it produced. Sans eyes drifted to her soft pink lips to her face in general- observing her. 

He also came here due to her soul crying to him, so he followed the cry to her house. Not to just ogle at his soulmate (all though admittedly he would enjoy doing that). 

“What’s the matter?” He asked looking at her, his eye lights around the curves of them were getting hazy due to the drug usage. 

Y/N snorted and shook her head, of course he out of all people would ask- she guesses its just a monster thing. But not in a racist way? Y/N sighed and look towards him, her peaceful look now gone. 

“My mom” Y/N answered as she took another puff from her pipe, and she handed it to sans to share.

Sans hummed as he took another puff himself, feeling his whole being relax as he gave her a look to tell her to continue. 

“My mom isn’t the greatest person on this earth.. She, my mom. Is a real piece of work y'know?” Y/N laughed humorlessly as she brought her hand up her chin to look at her stereo ahead of her. Itching to turn on some music because of the bleak background. 

Sans chuckled, “I know that feeling too well sweetheart. My old man personally aint the greatest monster ta’ live y'know?” Sams relating to his soulmate's pain. 

“Let me turn sum music doll” And suddenly Y/N’s stereo turned on. She knew it had to do something with magic, so that's convenient. 

https://youtu.be/tFibsJYZSDs

  
  


Y/N chuckled at the irony of the song as Sans did also, high off of their asses. Doing what stupid teenagers do with parental issues. 

Do shit that would piss off your parents. 

****

The room was more foggier, with marijuana smoke. As Y/N and Sans start laughing their asses off about something, 

“So, so ya’ telling me that your mom is fuckin’ racist?! HAH! Wow what ear do we liv’ in? The 1920’s?!” Sans cackled as so did Y/N. 

They were both complaining about parents, and how shitty they can be especially when growing up. And Y/N knew there were shittier ones than her own mom, but hearing it from a person she knows personally is mind boggling. 

Sans didn’t make it into a competition though, which Y/N appreciated, They were talking to one another about how fucking shitty their parents are and how they caused them trauma. 

“So yeah my dad literally sat me down and went like  _ “Fucking dumbass learn how to do this and that and stop being a piece of shit.`` '' _ Sans snorted as Y/N looked at him worriedly. 

“Your not a piece of shit Sans” Y/N stated with no room to argue. 

Sans smiled softly as he patted her head, “I know doll, I don' believe everything that comes out my bastard fathers mouth, not anymore.” 

Y/N hesitated before she went into Sans’ lap and hugged him, Sans froze as he slowly brought his own arms to hug Y/N back. Y/N hummed as she snuggled into his chest, becoming comfortable. He relaxed into the cuddlefest. It was endearing to be cuddling with his soulmate, endearing that she was starting to trust him within the small amount of time that they’ve met. And him doing the same with her, and deep down that made his soul warm up at the thought. 


End file.
